


A Few More Months

by Cait_frost_11



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Baby Fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 05:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10960320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cait_frost_11/pseuds/Cait_frost_11
Summary: After she gets pregnant, Sara has a hard time letting go of her vigilante life. Leonard had to help her wait a little bit of time until the baby is born to go back out into the streets.





	A Few More Months

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgentMaryMargaretSkitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/gifts).



> Happy birthday, AgentMaryMargaretSkitz! Sorry it's a little late, but I wanted to post something for her because her writing is so beautiful and it inspired me for a lot of my other works. Hope you have a wonderful next year!

"What do you think you are doing?" Leonard growled in annoyance. Sara, six months pregnant, was standing in the doorway of their room in the middle of the night, armed with eight knives stashed about her body, two guns, and her mask in her hand. 

"I just needed to get a drink—" Sara started to try to explain. 

"And you needed your mask, your knives, and two guns to go down the hall to the kitchen?"

"Okay, no. I wasn't going to get a drink," Sara hated lying to Len, so she decided to give in to the truth. "I got an alert that there was an armed robbery down at the bank."

"And you thought you were going to go stop it." Leonard got up out of bed and put his hands on her shoulders. "I know this is hard for you to sit the bench on this, but it is just four months longer. And then you are free."

He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead, wrapping her in a warm embrace. 

"Let Oliver and the team handle this got now."

Sara nodded and reluctantly put away her weapons and followed Leonard back to bed, but as soon as she got back she was glad he had stopped her. 

"Thank you, Len," she whispered. "For not letting me go out tonight."

"Well it was part of our agreement that you would stay off the field until the baby is born."

"I know, but if you hadn't said anything, I could have gone out there and gotten myself killed, or the baby killed. And I never would have forgiven myself if my recklessness harmed the baby in anyway." 

"You're going to be an amazing mother, assassin," Leonard said, completely off topic. 

"You're going to be an even better dad, crook."

The pair spent the rest of the night curled up in each other's arms; Sara knowing that Len would scare away her nightmares, and Leonard being sure that Sara would trying to sneak off into the city again. Within their shared warmth and body space together they felt the baby's first movements inside Sara's womb, and they both agreed that it was one of he most beautiful feelings the earth had ever made.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was rushed, but it's late and I'm tired. Any mistakes are my own. Unbeta'd.


End file.
